charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichigo Kurosaki/Gallery
Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 1.jpg Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 2.jpg Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 3.jpg Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 4.jpg Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 5.jpg Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 6.jpg Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 7.jpg Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 8.jpg Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 9.png|Ichigo in Hollow form facing Muramasa Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 10.png|Ichigo fighting Shuren Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 11.png|Ichigo talking with Isshin at Maaki's grave Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 12.jpg|Ichigo's original Hollow Mask. Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 13.png|Ichigo surprised by Ivan's appearance Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 14.jpg|Ichigo's evolved Fullbring Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 15.png|Ichigo with his Shinigami powers restored Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 16.png|Ichigo wishing Rukia good bye as she fades from his vision Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 17.png|Ichigo finding the captains waiting for him Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 18.png|Ichigo undergoing a Hollow transformation Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 19.png|Ichigo checking out his completed Fullbring Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 20.png|Ichigo sensing the human soul in the parakeet Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 21.png|Ichigo upon emerging from the pit Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 22.png|Ichigo being asked about Masaki's death by Rukia Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 23.png|Ichigo seeing a sick Karin Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 24.png|Ichigo talking with Orihime about Rukia Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 25.png|Ichigo remembering his mother's death Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 26.jpg|Ichigo taking Jidanbō down Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 27.jpg|Ichigo being easily struck down by Aizen Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 28.png|Ichigo being granted the powers of a Substitute Shinigami Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 29.png|Ichigo awakening in his inner world Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 30.jpg|Ichigo easily blocking Yammy's punch Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 31.jpg|Ichigo saving Rukia Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 32.jpg|Ichigo facing off against the invading Hollows Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 33.png|Ichigo being protected by Kugo Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 34.png|Ichigo facing Grand Fisher's lure turned into his mother Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 35.png|Ichigo punching Shrieker's bombs back into his mouth Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 36.png|Ichigo with Nel Tu as he faces Dordoni Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 37.png|Ichigo attacking the Menos Grande Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 38.png|Ichigo fighting off the Hollow Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 39.png|Ichigo persuading Uryū to fight with him Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 40.png|Ichigo watching Tōshirō fight Hyōrinmaru Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 41.png|Ichigo seeing that Rukia stabbed him Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 42.png|Ichigo's incomplete Fullbring. Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 43.png|Ichigo attacking Tsukishima Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 44.png|Ichigo running from his home, horrified by Tsukishima's manipulation Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 45.png|Ichigo completing his Fullbring Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 46.png|Ichigo's Fullbring going berserk Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 47.png|Ichigo being blinded by Kugo Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 48.png|Ichigo's attack being blocked by Orihime Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 49.png|Ichigo fighting Kugo Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 50.jpg|Ichigo fighting against Grimmjow Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 51.png|Ichigo losing his Fullbring Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 52.png|Ichigo 17 months after Aizen's defeat Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 53.png|Ichigo getting impaled by Ulquiorra Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 54.png|Renji quieting Ichigo's protest Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 55.png|Ichigo fighting Muramasa all out Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 56.png|Ichigo talking about the future with Keigo Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 57.png|Ichigo pulling his past self out of the Kototsu Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 58.png|Ichigo and Uryū punching out the gang leader Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 59.png|Ichigo pretending to take Shū hostage Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 60.png|Urahara warning Ichigo of the dangers of getting his powers back Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 61.png|Ichigo defeated by Inaba Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 62.jpg|Kugo explaining Fullbring to Ichigo Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 63.png|Ichigo shielding Rukia Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 64.png|Nzomoi restoring Ichigo's spiritual energy Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 65.jpg|Ichigo talking to Chad in Xcution's headquarters Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 66.png|Ichigo and Rukia facing what appear to be Ikkaku and Renji Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 67.png|Ichigo introducing Nozmoi to his family Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 68.jpg|Riruka's rection to seeing Ichigo Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 69.png|Ichigo protecting his friends from Muramasa in Hollow form Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 70.png|Ichigo facing Mr. Pork Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 71.jpg|Ichigo demanding answers from Kokuto Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 72.png|Ichigo using his new Fullbring to defeat Mr. Pork Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 73.png|Ichigo and Chad rushing to Orihime's aid Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 74.jpg|Ichigo heading into the Valley of Screams Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 75.jpg|Ichigo seeing a girl resembling Senna Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 76.jpg|Ichigo's Bankai after his training in the Dangai. Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 77.jpg|Ichigo failing to rescue Senna Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 78.png|Urahra explaining what Inaba was after Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 79.jpg|Ichigo in his new Hollow form Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 80.jpg|Ichigo struggling against Kokuto Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 81.png|Ichigo being attacked by Shuren's minions Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 82.jpg|Ichigo summoning his Hollow Mask to fight Ulquiorra Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 83.jpg|Ichigo attack Aizen after Yamamoto's Itto Kaso Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 84.png|Ichigo's Hollow Mask suddenly forming on his face Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 85.png|Ichigo and his friends fleeing from the Kushanada Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 86.png|Ichigo's attack being blocked by Shuren Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 87.png|Ichigo being arrested by the Gotei 13 Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 88.jpg|Ichigo after apparently being finished by Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 89.png|Ichigo in Hollow form on the rampage Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 90.png|Ichigo returning Kugo's bag to him Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 91.jpg|Ichigo slashing Aizen Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 92.png|Ichigo visiting Uryū in the hospital with Orihime Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 93.jpg|Ichigo attack Aizen upon arriving in Karakura Town Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 94.png|Ichigo caught in Inaba's portal Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 95.jpg|Isshin intervening in Ichigo and Aizen's fight Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 96.png|Kenpachi telling Ichigo to say in the human world Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 97.png|Ichigo leaving for the Soul Society as Nozomi tells him to be safe Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 98.png|Ichigo with the Gotei 13 in his room Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 99.png|Ichigo inside Riruka's dollhouse Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 100.png|Ichigo in Hollow form charging a Cero in a rage Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 101.png|Ichigo losing control to his inner Hollow again Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 102.png|Ichigo in the skeletal armor granted by the Kushanada Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 103.jpg|Ichigo's Hollow Mask after his defeat of Ulquiorra. Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 104.jpg|Ichigo being strangled by the illusion of Masaki Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 105.jpg|Ichigo and Uryū's attempt to take down the Menso Grande Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 106.jpg Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 107.jpg|Ichigo breaking free of his Hollow form Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 108.jpg|Ichigo hitting Tōshirō for being stubborn Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 109.jpg|Ichigo with Senna Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 110.jpg Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 111.jpg Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 112.jpg Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 113.jpg|Baby Ichigo and Masaki Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 114.jpg Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 115.jpg Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 116.png|Ichigo and Kenpachi attacking each other with their full power Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 117.jpg|Ichigo fighting Yushima Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 118.png|Ichigo being stabbed by his inner Hollow Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 119.jpg Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 120.jpg Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 121.jpg|Ichigo fighting Dark Rukia Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 122.jpg|Ichigo tied up by Ikumi Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 123.png|Ichigo being stabbed by the imposter Rurichiyo Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 124.png|Ichigo defeated by Zangetsu Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 125.png|Ichigo fighting Jackie Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 126.png|Ichigo finding Tsukishima at his house Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 127.jpg|Ichigo performing Konso on the soul of the boy Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 128.jpg|Ichigo with the Gikongan Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 129.png|Ichigo facing Yoshino and Goethe Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 130.png|Ichigo and Renji fighting Ho and Ban's Dolls Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 131.jpg|Ichigo being forced to fight Renji Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 132.jpg|Ichigo fighting the male sibling Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 133.jpg|Ichigo finding Rukia wounded Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 134.jpg Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 135.jpg|Renji begging Ichigo to save Rukia Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 136.png|Ichigo immobilized by Rukia Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 137.png|Ichigo fighting Ganju Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 138.jpg|Ichigo's black Getsuga Tensho. Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 139.jpg|Ichigo in his Hollow Mask fighting Grimmjow in Resurrección Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 140.jpg|Ichigo struggling to control his inner Hollow while fighting Hiyori Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 141.jpg|Ichigo with Don Kanonji after slaying the Hollow Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 142.jpg|Ichigo and Tōshirō teaming up to defeat Kusaka Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 143.jpg|Ichigo with Renji and Kon Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 144.png|Ichigo and his comrades trapped by Ryujin Jakka Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 145.png Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 146.jpg Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 147.jpg Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 148.jpg Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 149.jpg Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 150.JPG Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 151.jpg Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 152.jpg|Ichigo and Everyone Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 153.png|Ichigo fighting Hanza Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 154.jpg|Ichigo (17 years old) and Isshin Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 155.jpg|Ichigo and Nel Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 156.jpg|Ichigo and Orihime Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 157.jpg|Ichigo and Rukia Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 158.png|Ichigo and Rukai being caught by the Kototsu Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 159.jpg|Ichigo with his twin sisters Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 160.png|Ichigo fighting Urahara with his broken Zanpakuto Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 161.jpg|Ichigo in his new Bankai with Isshin Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 162.jpg|Ichigo in Bankai. Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 163.png|Ichigo helping a tired Nozmoi after she defeats Reigai Kenpahci Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 164.jpg|Ichigo transformed by the Saigo no Getsuga Tensho Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 165.png|Ichigo finding Kon tied and gagged Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 166.png|Ichigo heading into the Kototsu Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 167.png|Ichigo facing Byakuya with his Bankai Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 168.jpg|Ichigo performing Jinzen Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 169.jpg|Ichigo kicks Uryu Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 170.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki Cosplay Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 171.jpg|Ichigo in the Manga Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 172.jpg|Ichigo fighting Gin Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 173.png|Rukia explaining the world of Shinigami and Hollows to Ichigo Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 174.jpg|Ichigo protecting Orihime from Acidwire Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 175.jpg|Ichigo saving Chad from Di Roy Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 176.png|Ichigo saving Haineko from the Hollow Toju Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 177.png|Ichigo knocking Tessai off of him Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 178.jpg|Ichigo fighting Dalk Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 179.jpg|Ichigo having his rematch with Ulquiorra Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 180.jpg|Ichigo fighting Amagai Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 181.jpg|Ichigo vs Ginjo Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 182.jpg|Ichigo fighting Grimmjow with his Hollow Mask for the first time Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 183.jpg|Ichigo fighting Ikkaku Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 184.jpg|Ichigo fighting Senbonzakura Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 185.jpg|Ichigo fighting Tensa Zanetsu Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 186.png Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 187.jpg|Ichigo arriving at Xcution's headquarters Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 188.jpg|Ichigo with the Xcution card Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 189.png Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 190.png|Ichigo's completed Fullbring. Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 191.jpg|Ichigo's new Bankai Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 192.png|Ichigo's sword cut up by Byakuya Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 193.jpg|Ichigo attacking Tsukishima Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 194.png|Ichigo going through the Garganta with Uryū Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 195.png|Isshin giving Ichigo a protective charm Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 196.jpg|Ichigo clashing with Kariya for the last time Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 197.png|Ichigo being helped by Don Kanonji Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 198.jpg|Ichigo battling Kariya again Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 199.png|Ichigo battling Kazeshini Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 200.png|Ichigo fighting Hollows while Enryu and Kenryu save Rurichiyo Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 201.png|Ichigo trying to make Rukia remember him Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 202.png Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 203.jpg|Ichigo depressed by Rukia not remembering him Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 204.jpg|Ichigo having saved Rukia Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 205.gif|Ichigo using Mugetsu. (Click for animation) Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 206.jpg|Ichigo fighting Muramasa for the last time Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 207.png|Orihime wishing Ichigo good bye Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 208.jpg|Ichigo reuniting with Rukia Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 209.jpg|Ichigo with Senna in the graveyard Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 210.jpg Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 211.jpg Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 212.png|Sora using Ichigo's Zanpakuto to purify himself Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 213.jpg|Ichigo being impaled by the fusion of Tensa Zangetsu and his inner Hollow Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 214.jpg|Ichigo being crushed by Tesra Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 215.png|Ichigo's Soul Chain being cut by Tessai Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 216.jpg|Ichigo and his friends in the principal's office Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 217.gif Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 218.png|Ichigo going through the Garganta with Unohana Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 219.png|Ichigo running from Ururu's attacks Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 220.jpg|Ichigo protecting Nel from Nnoitra Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 221.jpg|Ichigo with Zangetsu. Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 222.png|Ichigo fighting Yammy Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 223.png|Yoruichi giving Ichigo and Rukia time to escape Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 224.png|Yoruichi taking Ichigo to safety Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 225.jpg|Ichigo using his inner Hollow's power to defeat Zangetsu Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 226.jpeg|Ichigo and Kugo inside Yukio's Fullbring Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki 227.png|Ichigo with his lost sister IchigoNewBankai.png Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Galleries